Balloons
by musicbox's will
Summary: "You suck at blowing up balloons." Thus starting an awkward lesson on how to blow up balloons. -SK- AU


_b_**a**_l_**lo**_o_n_**s**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**_

* * *

_Summary: "You suck at blowing up balloons." Thus, starting an awkward lesson about how to blow up ballons. AU -SK- (One-shot)_

"I'm _serious! _Naminé, I can't blow up balloons for your boyfriend's birthday party! So, stop saying that I have to -! What?" A long silence followed as an infuriated Kairi listened angrily to her cousin's words. "Y-You _know _why I can't do so! - Argh! _Fine. - _But if you don't see any balloons blown up, don't blame it on me!" With that the redhead hung up on Naminé.

The teen shoved her phone into the pocket of her pants and then began walking. It was about midday and she had been having a great time, well, until her cousin called. Now the girl looked downright frustrated and held a frown on her face. reluctantly, Kairi began walking in the direction of her persistent cousin's house.

The wind whistled happily as she continued to walk towards the yellow shuttered house. She purposely fumbled with the keys and took five minutes to open the door. The almost vacant house made her feel somewhat unlucky as she explored a little.

Soon enough, Kairi came to a room full of party hats and invitations, all consisting of whites, blues, and blacks. The youth took in a deep breath as she scanned the room for the balloons.

She didn't know why her cousin couldn't do the job her own damn self, it wasn't like she didn't know _how _to, but oh, she was with _Roxas._

The birthday boy.

And only the heaven knew what they were up to, but Kairi had some sort of idea. The teen shuddered at the thought as she looked around the room.

It wasn't that Kairi didn't like Roxas it was just that, he sort of got her into this mess. She, Kairi, didn't know how to blow up balloons. Yes, you could laugh all you want, but it was undeniably true.

She found this out at a party once and all the kids had laughed at her, making her feel left out. She had gotten over it, but she learned to stay away from the wretched things.

Kairi let her scarlet bangs shade her eyes as she continued to look for the balloons. Weren't they supposed to be in some plastic package or whatever? The girl grunted as she continued to look then, she heard a voice that made her heart beat faster.

"Looking for these?"

She turned to see no other than Sora. He smirked at her before sauntering over, most likely enjoying the attention. Kairi felt a blush rise upon her cheeks as she gazed at him. He threw her the bag full of balloons and she just stood there like an idiot.

_Flop!_

They fell on to the ground and snapped Kairi out of her daydream. She picked them up sheepishly and felt a tint of red on her already rosy cheeks.

Sora adjusted his shirt and ruffled his hair as he stared at the girl in front of him. Why did she look so nervous? An awkward silence developed as the two stood there in silence. Soon enough, Sora broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to blow up the balloons?" Sora asked.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?" Kairi asked mockingly.

"Very funny," Sora rolled his eyes. "but let's just get over with this."

Kairi silently obeyed and sat down on the couch. She poured the balloons out on to the table near the duo. The brunette watched as she attempted to blow up a white-colored balloon.

_Attempted._

Her cheeks puffed out as she tried to make the balloon inflate, but sadly it did the exact opposite. Sora watched her try a few more times with an amused look on his face. He held back a laugh as she began glaring at the object with pure anger.

"You suck at blowing up balloons."

"I'd like to see you try then."

"It'd be my pleasure." he said with amusement in his voice.

Sora effortlessly filled the object with air and then, tied it. Kairi stared at him in awe. He smirked confidently before chuckling.

"How did you do that?" she asked, clearly dazed.

"It's easy, you just blow air into them and then take in a quick breath before starting the process over again."

"Oh..."

"Do you need help, Kairi?"

"..."

The girl began wondering how this boy knew her name until it dawned on her that it was no other than Sora, Roxas' friend. Kairi unconsciously picked up a balloon and failed to make it inflate.

_Again._

"I swear, balloons hate me."

"Balloons can't hate, Kairi."

"Yes they can! Because they obviously hate me!"

"You're hopeless..."

In a fit of frustration, Kairi grabbed a balloon and successfully blew it up. Sora looked at her weirdly before walking over. He was about to congratulate her before seeing the look on her face.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to tie balloons."

"I would, but you said not to." she flashed him a smile.

"Oh dear God..."

_Completed_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, was this too weird? Or was it okay? I was bored so..meh...Tell me what you think! :D I hope there's no errors...**_

_**Anyways, I was thinking of how I couldn't blow up balloons and well...Thus making this come to mind! XD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
